


Robin's Dream

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Robin's dream, and she's going to make the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Barney and Robin's reunion in the current season.

This is Robin’s dream, and she’s going to make the rules this time.

They’ll have cigars and bourbon under the stars on their rooftop and she’ll start by unknotting his tie. He’ll grab her with both hands and spin her around, planting her against the wall, trying to pull her dress down or up, but she’ll stop him, because this is her dream, and she makes the rules.

She’ll rip a few buttons off his fly in compensation instead, as his thumbs tease her through her bra, and she’ll swallow his cock in a gulp just to hear him whine. She won’t dodge his come and he’ll give her a high five before she rips open her own panty hose to aid his questing tongue’s path.

They’ll christen the ground, the railway, the elevator, the hallway, his couch, on their way back to the bed, on their way to a chain-reaction multiple orgasm that makes her toes curl against the top of her pumps and a scream strain her flexing throat.

He won’t call her Sparkles, and she won’t leave marks, and it'll be awesome. They’ll have a hell of a lot of fun, because this is Robin’s dream, and a dream’s as close to Barney as she’s going to be able to get while he's dating Patrice.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **How I Met Your Mother**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
